Choices of the Heart
by Silver-Ice-faerie
Summary: Adrianna Rune is Lamia. Pure Redfern. Her parents refuse to accept there heritage but Adrianna would never turn her back on her family. Her only future. Adrianna leaves town to get freedom but ends up with less. And a soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada Zippo zilch. I love L J Smiths Night World series and this is just to show my love. So please, please don't sue.  
  
Summery: Adrianna Rune is Lamia. Pure Redfern. Her parents refuse to accept there heritage but Adrianna would never turn her back on her family. Her only future. Adrianna leaves town to get freedom but ends up with less. And a soul mate.  
  
Authors note: Please read and review and leave suggestions for future plot lines because they may be used but Ill tell you in advance. Thank you. Hope you enjoy. Aide = Adrianna and her cockiness is because I love one liners so she had to put some in. {} = thought and ** = telepathic messages.  
  
Choices of the Heart Chapter 1  
  
Aide ran her hand through her waist length jet black hair. Trying to stop it blowing in the wind of the open train window. She was travelling to a village north of Edinburgh. To get away from her parents. And there two adopted sons. Not of Lamia birth. Aide scowled. Why have humans when you can have Lamia? It bothered her. She felt unwanted because they detested Lamia. And that's what she was. Hunter Redferns 17 year old granddaughter. Maya's granddaughter.  
  
The train slowed to a halt and Aide got out. Her parents had arranged for her to stay with foster parents and attend the local high school. She looked up and meet the expectant eyes of her new parents. {Ohh god...they are conventioneers}. Aide suddenly felt distraught. Trust her parents not to let her go to the enclave. They (Mr and Mrs Robinson) ran to her and enveloped her in a group hug. "Hello sweetie" Cooed her female parental figure. "Nice to meet you" smiles the male parental figure trying not to sound to forward.  
  
"Hi I am Adrianna Rune and Ill be living with you till I am 18" she said. And the parental figures gave one another a 'that kid seriously needs cookies' look and led her through the station to what she hopped was a car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And you are tuning in for another episode of gang wars. Starring The Vermin Preps and The Night Worlders" said Conner Lone in his best American commentators voice only to get a slap from Ileana Harman. The other group members just smiled. "Oh have you heard? The Robinsons...." "Those vermin freaks who keep going to U F O conventions" Interrupted Jason earning himself a slap from Ileana. "They are fostering a city kid called Adrianna Rune.......she can be our new pick on kid. We can tell everyone she is pretending to be one of us 'cause of her second name Rune". "We will need more insults than that" Said Lupe Moore a shape shifter. "Well here is your chance. Here come the Robinsons" said Jason.  
  
The Robinsons rounded the corner then a few seconds later a girl followed. Her hair was waist length and jet black. She was tall and athletic looking, plus she looked so bored. She had sun glasses on but she pulled them off revealing a pair of luminous green eyes that shimmered to golden amber then back again. "Looks like she is doing a pretty good job of being one of us" said Lupe. "What the hell is she" whispered Conner. Looking up from his book the group leader joined the discussion for the first time that day. Sitting up on the grass. "Lamia" Breathed Killian Mazinetti "and from what I can see an important one" "Huh what" asked the group. "She keeps wishing she was 18 so she could go to the enclave......she is a Redfern. A pure blood vampire. Like me" the group look stunned at Killian's sudden interest in the new girl. But the watched in silence is she walked in to the house. Pausing at the door to shoot a wave of mental power at there opposing group making one fall over tripping the rest. Then wandered in.  
  
Sandie: So what do you think. Please tell me so I know what to write next time or ask any questions. R&R now Ill leave you be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada Zippo zilch. I love L J Smiths Night World series and this is just to show my love. So please, please don't sue.  
  
Summery: Adrianna Rune has just arrived in the remote Scottish village of County Darn. And on to the battle field between a Night World gang and a group of humans  
  
Authors note: Please read and review and leave suggestions for future plot lines because they may be used but Ill tell you in advance. Thank you. Hope you enjoy. Aide = Adrianna and her cockiness is because I love one liners so she had to put some in. {} = thought and ** = telepathic messages. And I am so very sorry for taking so long to update but my Art portfolio (including a 2 months of work) has been stolen from class and my English folio had to be redone.  
  
Reviews: I am so not getting enough but here are the thank you's,  
  
Castra: wow great review thanx thanx !  
  
Thea101: thanks great review.  
  
Please leave story suggestions so I know were to go from here. Thank you very much.  
  
Choices of the Heart Chapter 2  
  
Aide sat with her feet up on her desk. Surveying her room. If she found something she didn't like she had the plan to throw it out at the vermin. She had enjoyed using the witch genes she had gained from her grandmother to knock one of them over earlier. Standing she made her way over to the window. People were still out so her decision was made for her. Breathing a sigh of happiness she went outside.  
  
The gangs were split by the road between them. Lucky for her the humans were on the other side. The Night World's were sitting talking every so often the witch would make something happen to the humans. The shifter kept making lame jokes then getting a slap from the witch for each one. Then there were two vampires one who was half shifter and the other was a lamia of great decent. She could feel his power. Although he was just sitting reading a book on the Night World history and taking no part in the actions of the other four members of his group. The female shifter was sitting brushing her long golden blond hair. Occasionally saying something really witty.  
  
Aide sat on the Robinsons fence and pulled out her cell phone and called her best friends (Celesta) home, only to hear the answering machine with a very cocky message. "If you're anyone but Aide leave a message. If your Aide get me on my mobile how dare you not call me yet" Aide laughed and called her best friends cell. The girl was silent for a second then in a hushed tone whispered. "Aide is that you...you are still alive right" "Yeah I'm still alive" laughed Aide. "Hum. So what's the home land like" "You better be ready. My foster parents are conventioneers, there are only six Night Worlder's here including me, they have gang wars with the humans, my foster parents have left already and it is so dull I am going to die of boredom". "Well then the only answer is I am coming and that means so is the gang will come as well. Now go show those Night people who's boss." Aide smiled as Celesta hung up. A tall blond, blue eyed and pale skinned witch with allot of power. She was the second leader of there gang after Aide.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Killian looked up from his book to watch the lamia girl laugh then hang up her phone. He had to admit she was good looking. Tall long dark hair and amber eyes. But all lamia were like her. It was as he believed to attract prey. But she didn't care much. He watched as she walked up to the vermin and smiled. "Dishonour" growled Jason. The vermin smiled at her as she pleated her hair back and sat next to one of them. Rebecca. Rebecca's boyfriend's eyes left Rebecca and settled on Adrianna. He sure had a staring problem. But then again Aide was provoking him. Stretching and showing off her very well maintained lamia body.  
  
Killian looked back at his book. 'To Kill a Mocking Bird'. But his eyes travelled right back to Adrianna. What was it about her that made him look? He groaned and stood. Walking back to his parent's house. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada Zippo zilch. I love L J Smiths Night World series and this is just to show my love. So please, please don't sue.  
  
Summery: Adrianna Rune is Lamia. Pure Redfern. Her parents refuse to accept there heritage but Adrianna would never turn her back on her family. Her only future. Adrianna leaves town to get freedom but ends up with less. And a soul mate.  
  
Authors note: Please read and review and leave suggestions for future plot lines because they may be used but Ill tell you in advance. Thank you. Hope you enjoy. Aide Adrianna and her cockiness is because I love one-liners so she had to put some in. thought and telepathic messages. And just so you know:

Killian Mazinetti – Lamia leader of the gang,

Conner Lone – shifter second leader

Ileana Harman - witch

Lupe Moore – shifter

Jason Hunt – half wolf half Lamia

Choices of the Heart Chapter 3

"I hate to break it to you Killian but we can see you hiding 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' in that book of night world history" said Lupe smiling as Killian placed it down on the coffee table of his living room and walked to the window.

"Those vermin are getting on my nerves," said Conner.

"Yeah we need to do something big, something that will really freak them out," said Jason smiling happily.

"Jee Jason, I never thought I'd meet a wolf with half a brain. And I guess I was right" laughed Lupe and Jason growled at her.

"Grow up both of you" shouted Ileana.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT NOW!!!" barked Killian, "We have nothing to do, and Adrianna's friends will do all the work" he said raising his hand to the window signalling for them to come look.

Outside a jeep had pulled up and six teens jumped out. A blond girl run up to Adrianna and grabbed her by the shoulders drawing her in to a hug. Which soon included 2 more females and 3 males. After a few minutes Adrianna managed to get them off her and all in to the garden sitting watching the vermin.

"I don't see why we don't just go tell those N.W. rejects that they are dumb twits cause they cant handle vermin" said Don licking his fangs and eyeing up a human.

"I say we kill them all," mused Kyle looking at his twin. Kerry nodded.

"If I had been born a wolf rather than a cat I could have killed them all and blamed it on an animal with rabies. But then I'd have 4.365 brain activity so I'd be chasing my tail all day", said Kelly causing Kyle to fall back laughing. Laurie and John were to busy making out to take any notice of what they were saying.

"Either that or I'd be chasing my lovers tail" said Kyle.

"Be grateful," scorned Celesta, "If they are like that then they are not bothering us". She raised her eyes and looked at the humans. Raising her hand she effortlessly set a bush behind Rebecca alight.

"Be grateful Zane is not here more like" whispered Aide to Celesta. To which she received a nod of the head towards the motorway in the distance.

"Just because he is not here now just means that he is 'taking care of business'".

Aide looked at the motorway. _If I see his clapped out excuse for a motorbike coming up that highway; that's it. Straight to Grandfather Hunter, the enclave and a silver bullet for that bloody wolf. _Sighing she stood and invited them in to gaze at the wonders of Vermin conventioneers.

After showing off her new home to her group she took them back outside to plan what to do with the humans. Aide laid down on the grass next to Celesta, Laurie and John were again making out and Kelly and Kyle were laughing at the cheering vermin.

"What the hell is Don doing" questioned John angrily after managing to detach his lips from Laurie's.

"Playing with their hearts. Which I... I think Ill join in" Aide stood and Kelly followed. Leaving Kyle to tell Celesta which powers to use on which vermin.

Kelly pulled her red hair back and leaned over Rebecca.

"Your boyfriend is eyeing up my best friend. Tell him to quit it of he'll be cannon fired to Calcutta", she hissed through her clenched teeth causing Rebecca to almost fall off her perch on her garden fence.

Aide leaned closer to Rebecca's boyfriend Jake. Changing the colour of her eyes in a hypnotic haze then slowly she leaned her head closer to his pulse point.

"Why don't you come over to my house for dinner" she breathed huskily on his neck. She stopped moving closer when Rebecca came up to them and grabbed Jakes hand. Causing Aide to snap her mouth shut millimetres above his skin.

"Don't flirt with my boyfriend or you'll have no friends in school. Ever. Got it". Aide leaned her head next to Kelly's No one talks to me like that . Kelly nodded and walked over Celesta.

"Get her"!

Celesta raised her eyes to the vermin,

"Upon the land that you stand,

The solid ground shall turn to sand.

And so your feet shall slip and fall,

And you will land in front of us all."

As soon as the spell was said Rebecca began to lose her balance then fell loudly on to the concrete.

"Oh, you forgot to send me a postcard on your _trip_" laughed Aide walking towards her friends followed by Jake. Aide sat down on the grass with Jake next to her. Slowly she stroked her fingers down his throat then bit in to the flesh drinking his blood.

Killian watched as she walked back outside after being in her home for a long period of time. He pretended to read his book but secretly watched them. His gang had gone back to there own homes but he sat outside. His famed sketchpad sitting at his feet. He picked it up just as one of her friends started to flirt with a vermin for no apparent reason. As Adrianna walked over to the vermin followed by one of her friends he began to draw her. Starting with her hair. Drawing it rather than her face shape.

Her friend, the redhead, was talking to the vermin leader Rebecca. Something she said must have shocked her she almost fell from where she was sitting. Although that wasn't interesting to him what Aide was doing was fascinating. Using her eyes to hypnotise her vermin prey whilst she moved in for a bite. Only Rebecca's intrusion stopped her from piercing the skin. Her mouth shut with the audible click of her fangs.

"Don't flirt with my boyfriend or you'll have no friends in school. Ever. Got it". No one talks to me like that . Killian had no idea why but her mental message rung soundly in his ears. He looked down at his drawing of her, which seemed a perfect copy of her but in the drawing she wore different clothes and had and angry cold glint in her eye.

Killian welled up with anger as he watched the vermin sit next to her and another feeling he couldn't place. Some of it slipped when she bit him but somehow it was still there bugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing nada Zippo zilch. I love L J Smiths Night World series and this is just to show my love. So please, please don't sue.

Summery: It's the first day of school, and girls just wanna have fun!

Authors note: Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. Please read and review and leave suggestions for future plot lines because they may be used but Ill tell you in advance. Thank you. Hope you enjoy. Aide Adrianna and her cockiness is because I love one-liners so she had to put some in. _ Italics_ thought and telepathic messages. And just so you know:

Killian Mazinetti – Lamia leader of the gang,

Conner Lone – shifter second leader

Ileana Harman - witch

Lupe Moore – shifter

Jason Hunt – half wolf half Lamia

Celesta Jade – witch

Zane Lehman – Vampire

Choices of the Heart Chapter 4

Aide was sitting once again on the grass outside of her foster parents home. Her gang had left leaving her and celesta bored stiff.

"I'd kill for a kill," muttered Aide looking at the house of the vermin leader.

"I'm going to your school tomorrow" Celesta said thoughtfully "Plus you had some of pompom's boy friend to eat".

"I don't want him, I wanna toy".

"Want to get some shut eye before we go to hell"

"Yeah, might as well. Boy those vermin are gonna get a shock when we turn up". Celesta laughed the way in to the house

-------School------

Aide looked up at the old building, and hissed through her fangs. GOD Aide it isn't that bad.

Aide turned her head to look at Celesta. She was dressed in a black miniskirt and a corseted red and black shirt. Her curly blonde hair was loose and blowing in the wind.

"You've got a funny way of showing it" she replied.

"I can control the kids, you cant. Obviously I feel better".

Aide shrugged and looked down at her outfit, her light black trousers, knee high boots and tight black top were bound to get the blood pumping. Both girls had a small red rose on there tops and Celesta had one around her neck with the stem like chain and Aide had one on her ring showing them as members of there own gang.

"We'll have to get the others here some time and make a name for blood rose," she said walking in to the building and to the office.

"Yeah, but for now... those guys are hot... Celesta wanna play," she said as both her and Aide got psychotic smirks on their lips at the thought of playing with the minds and hearts of the vermin boys.

"Can I help you girls with anything" asked the receptionist.

Both girls slowly turned round, settling their odd eyes on the old woman. She's too old to be fun. Yes, she'll think she has dementia.

"Hi I'm Adrianna Redfern... woops... I mean I'm Adrianna Rune. My parents changed it".

"I'm Celesta Jade".

"Were new here, as in its our first day".

"Yes girls..." Celesta's gaze cut off the woman.

"Yes ladies, I have been expecting you, I apologise for my wrinkles but my husband is sleeping with the babysitter". The two girls started laughing causing the receptionist slip out of her trance.

"What's so funny, oh never mind here are your time tables. There are signs thought the school finding your classes shouldn't be to hard".

Aide and Celesta walked down the corridor being watched by the night world group.


End file.
